The Fire Within
by TheWhimsicalWordsmith
Summary: She was trapped, he was lost but hope always comes at a price. Bard/OC


**Comments, reviews and feedback welcome. **

Else was submerged neck-deep in the water when she heard the splash and panicked shrieks. The last of Smaug's fire burning on the scorched wharves and ruined houses illuminated a small figure, flailing aimlessly like a caught fish. Large waves still rippled across the Lake as the almighty drake fell to meet its watery demise, crashing largely on the centre of Esgaroth, destroying all in its path. All around her, people screamed and struggled for breath, many swimming to shore and finding beams of splintered wood to stay afloat. Fire still burned within the ruined city; the red flames flickering across the black water of the Long Lake.

Else took a deep breath, ignoring the searing pain running across her side and with great difficulty, swam over. She silently blessed the strength in her limbs, the result of years of hard labor and having a father who encouraged learning to swim from an early age. Her body was seizing up from the cold, but her blood was still defiantly pumping through every vein and artery, keeping her alive. Somewhere in the darkness and panicked confusion, her sister was with her family and she prayed to any power who would dare to take pity, that they were still alive.

A pair of wide blue eyes startled Else from her thoughts. A young girl, perhaps about seven, was staring desperately at her. Her skin was deathly pale, however a large welt ran the left side of her face to her neck. One eye was swollen and reduced to a puffy slit.

Else steadied herself and grabbed a handful of the girl's clothing

"H-hold tight," she said, the iciness of the water affecting her speech. "I-it's alright." She brought the girl close, wrapping one arm around her small waist and the other reaching for a splintered beam floating nearby.

The young girl appeared not to hear her. Else peered down and noticed the girl's dress was badly burnt – patches of red skin were visible to the navel, exposed to the icy water. She was badly burnt.

Else knew it would only be a matter of time before the girl's body would succumb to shock, and summoning her last breath, she swam through the myriad of swimming people to what was left of the long platform which had connected the city to the shore. Progress was slow and exhausting but the girl's grip was tight against her own, a positive sign she was still alive.

"N-nearly there," Elsa rasped to herself, as dark boats were seen ahead. The amount of people had lessened around her, having being rescued from the wreckage from sailors and fisherman. She twisted her head and saw a large lifeboat nearby filled with people.

It was impossible to lift a hand to signify she was there in the dark, murky waters carrying a child.

"Help!" she cried, but only a small croak came out. "H-help me, I'm over here!"

The boat was drawing nearer, and Else pushed onwards, her numb, frozen legs kicking out fruitlessly against the current.

"Help!"

The boat was so close she could almost see the number of survivors on board, draped in thick blankets.

"O-Over here, please … c-come back ..."

Her words faded in nothingness, just as the boat turned course and was swallowed by the dense fog.

"Come back ..." she said weakly, treading water and scanning the horizon. She suddenly felt the girl's body go limp. She peered down and saw her eyes had closed. In a leap of panic, she inhaled a lungful of air and screeched the loudest she could into the night.

"HELP! Help ..."

Nothing happened.

She twisted, looking left and right, when a masculine voice drifted out across the water. She heard splashing and saw a dark figure swimming over.

"There's a girl over here!"

Like a ghost, the silhouette of a small boat the size of a bed appeared from nowhere. Only two other people were on board.

"Saul, where are you?"

"Over here! Quickly! There's a young woman – and – gods, a child! Hurry up!"

A pair of strong hands prised the young girl from Else's grasp, and lifted her onto the boat where another man took her. The man named Saul in the water offered his hand to Else.

"Come."

Else accepted without question and with his help, she scrambled onto the boat. Saul climbed up behind her, and instantly a thick cloak was pulled across her shoulders.

"You need to keep warm, miss," Saul said to her.

Else merely nodded, only realising she was shaking uncontrollably. She stared across the Lake and what she saw almost brought her to tears; Esgaroth was nothing more than a smouldering, red blot in the distance. The dim, orangey light of the flames shone across the lake, revealing floating objects – whether human or debris – bobbing over the waves.

"I never thought I'd live to see such a thing."

She tore her eyes away from the destruction to her rescuer, Saul who was sat beside her. He was doleful-looking man, with a long face and dark eyes, sadder now as he watched burning buildings collapse and fall into the lake. He considered her.

"Is she your sister?"

Else knew he was referring to the young girl she had rescued, who was lying on a pile of blankets. She shook her blonde head.

"She's burned."

"I know," Saul replied, caressing a hand across the girl's face. "That beast has terrorised us all."

"The burns will need to be covered," she insisted, despite her own wounds flaring up across her waist from where a fireball had exploded. She said no more, choosing to sit in silence until they reached shore which took longer than expected. The two other men on the lifeboat helped her out and Saul accompanied her into a throng of people waiting in the trees, carrying the lifeless body of the young girl. Else scanned the crowd for the blonde-haired family of her sister, but it was difficult to see in the semi-darkness and the panicked cries of sorrow and pain. Saul had suddenly stopped; a woman and a girl her own age ran across to meet him and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing unrestrainedly.

"Saul …I thought I'd lost you!" the older woman cried. "Thank goodness you're alive!"

Else watched the exchange, knowing this had to be Saul's wife and daughter and she smiled slightly.

"I can take her," she said to him, nodding to the young girl in his arms. "Be with your family."

He looked uncertain. "But you are hurt."

"I am better than most," she replied with a gentle smile, and reluctantly he placed the girl into her outstretched arms. "Thank you for everything."

His dark eyes were dancing with joy as his wife took his arm and his daughter the other. With one last look, he walked away and joined the mass of people who were climbing ashore. Else gazed down at the child, a strange sadness flooding through her. Having been a midwife, there was something so hauntingly devastating to see a wounded child, let alone a dead one.

"I'm going to look after you," she whispered, stroking the young girl's fair head. She checked her pulse and was relieved to feel the faint throbbing of life in her frozen veins. Gently, she supported the girl's head and pulled her close. They could only wait. Wait for what was left, and if hers or the young girl's family had survived. Nothing was certain.


End file.
